


New Arrival(s)

by weak4dweekes



Series: A/b/o destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Backstory, Birth, Bonding, Childbirth, Dean gives birth, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Miscarriage, Old Married Couple, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Twins, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Dean and Cas have been mated and married for a long time. They've been through everything together. And all of their kids grew up, so they wanted more.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Castiel had been married for 27 years now. And their story was amazing. Dean was a normal kid with an amazing life, but when he presented as an omega, his father kicked him out. On the street that day he got jumped by a pack of slick thirsty alphas and was abused.  Castiel however was different. When he saw that omega struggling he used his powerful growl to scare away the other alphas. Dean was so much more afraid of this other alpha because of the growl. He felt like he was just going to get fucked and thrown away again, but that was not the case. Castiel took him in and sheltered him. But the poor omega couldn't deal with it anymore.

Dean was on his heat and desperately craved a knot... So  no feelings attached, Castiel gave him what he wanted. And from the first touch they were inseparable. And they mated. And he claimed Dean as his own. Castiel had always taken the best care of his omega. He wasn't like every other dick head, slick happy, slutty alpha. He actually cared and loved his omega. So Dean was really lucky to have him. They weren't true mates like the universe would've wanted, but they were in love.

They got married young and wanted to start a family. Dean dropped out of school but Cas was still in college. They made it work and everything was going smoothly until Dean got attacked while Cas was away and they lost their first child. It was a traumatic experience but they didn't give up. A few years later, they had another daughter named Charlotte. She was deaf. But she was a daddies girl all the way. When she was born, she came out not breathing. Dean called himself a failure and since he didnt think his daughter would survive, he tried to kill himself. But luckily Cas came home in time to save the both of them. He saved his new baby girl and his mate. And they were the two loves of his life for a while.

When their deaf baby girl turned five, they decided to have another kid. His name was Axel and he was a mommas boy. He clung to Dean like a little leach and never ever let go. Their perfect little universe decided to come crashing down one day in the heat of early June. Castiel had finally become a college professor and was working out his last days with his kids. Dean was a stay at home mom and it was amazing except for this crazy neighbor they had...

The guys name was Peter. And he had a crush on Dean. More like obsession... Because one day when Charlotte had gone to work with her father because she had thrown a fit, Peter broke into their house. Dean was nursing Axel and taking care of him because he had a fever. Peter didn't care. He ripped Dean from the recliner and raped him in the bedroom where Dean and his alpha made love. He felt completely helpless even when Peter left. He had only gotten off because the rapist wouldn't leave until he came. But then he left Dean in there a shaking, bleeding mess.

It made things worse that his baby boy was crying on the floor but he couldn't do anything. He was in too much shock to do anything about it. And he hid it from his alpha because he was ashamed. He only hid it for a couple weeks before he found out some terrifying news. That rapist had gotten him pregnant. Dean had to tell his alpha and he pretty much broke down when he did it. Cas even went to the police station about Peter to get him arrested for rape, abuse, and child abuse (because he literally threw Dean's baby) but there wasn't enough evidence. Dean waited to tell and then he felt stupid about it because now there was nothing anyone could do.

But when the time came, Cas adopted that baby and they named him Benjamin. Ben was the happiest little child. Dean was so glad that he didn't abort him because he was a little miracle... The way he was born was a miracle too. Peter found out that the baby was his and kidnapped Dean. He took him to an abandoned barn and tried to mate with him as he went into labor. Thankfully the pain of childbirth gave Dean some extra strength and he fought him off untill paramedics and his alpha got there.

After that, they grew up fine. 20 years later, Dean and Cas were still married and happy as can be. Charlotte was still a daddy's girl... Axel was still attached to his mother. But Ben, Ben was questioning why he had brown eyes but his parents had blue and green ones. So the truth came out, but the boy took is surprisingly well. He still thought of Cas as his father and it blew over smoothly.

Axel was the first of the Novak kids to date and find a mate. Axel presented as an omega and actually found his true mate. But true mates aren't always the best. The guy knocked him up but them pumped him full of drugs and ended up killing their child and almost killed Axel. He went to prison and won't get out for a long time. Axel mourned the death of his unborn little girl, Faye, but he soon found someone so much better. And they had another girl named Gracie.

Dean and Cas were so happy to be grandparents, but that also ment that Axel would be moving out soon and that took a toll on the family. But as long as their son was happy, it was okay.

Ben presented as an alpha and a couple years later got engaged to this hot little omega named Alexis. Their cute relationship resembled Dean and Cas's. They were perfect for each other. Ben was so helpfull and understanding... Especially since Alexis was in the middle of transitioning from male to female.

Charlotte, an omega, was the unlucky one however. She was now 24 and still lived with her parents. Being deaf isn't easy and it makes it hard to find alphas. Most alphas wouldn't learn sign language just to talk to her. But she was okay with that. Her whole family knew how to speak with her and that was enough.

Dean and Cas didn't like that their babies were all grown up, so they made a brave decision. On one of Dean's painful heats, they mated almost 24/7 because they wanted another kid. And that wish was granted... two times. Because now they had twins on the way.

Cas was waiting outside of the school for his daughter, Charlotte, in order to give her a ride home. She thought it was nice having your dad work in the same school you go to. But something was different about her. She was actually smiling because she had finally met someone. A really nice alpha that knew how to sign. But she couldn't say how she met him. She snuck out of school to get cigarettes and met him at the gas station. So she saved the details for later and decided to ask about her mom since he was 8 and a half months pregnant with twins.

'How long have you known him?' Cas signed and kept the car in park, being really curious about it.

'Today. How's mom?' She didn't want to tell him so quickly changed the subject.

'See thats so amazing. I'm proud of you for opening up to people. And mom... Moms never been this moody. Ever.' He laughed softly and continued to sign so she could understand what he was saying.

'He seem about to pop?'

'Oh yeah. Any second.'

'Well we best be getting home.'

'I'll make you guys leave when it happens. It's amazing to witness, but disgusting.' He started driving home. Charlotte wanted to be with him when it happened because she was curious. And Ben and Alexis wanted to be there too since Alexis was coming up on 6 months pregnant and this was their first kid.

When he pulled up to the house, he immediately got out because hr knew his husband was going to be a grump.

She nodded snd got out. 

Dean was laying on the bed st an awkward angle but felt good. He had a pillow under his hips and each knee since his legs were spread apart. The babies had dropped down really far and he was crampimg up. He was just thinking that they were restless... But it was early labor signs. So he only closed his legs when he needed to walk in fear of hurting them.

Charlotte walked in and chuckled, 'looking comfy momma,' she signed.

Cas walked over and sat beaide him and rubbed his belly. "How are you feeling?"

He signed and talked at the same time. "'I'm good. Sore, everywhere. Hungry and have to pee but don't want to get up."

Charlotte offered to go cook, and she made her moms favorite. Mashed potatoes. Cas helped up Dean so he could go to the bathroom. And he clung to his husband as he walked.

"I can't do nothing by myself..." Dean huffed. "Cas, alpha, help." He couldn't really move to get his pants down all the way and he was embarrassed.

'I gotcha' she walked away.

"No shame here babe. I've been married to you almost 30 years." Cas chuckled and helped pull his pants down for him. "I'm sorry you're in so much pain. And they made you too heavy to pick up."

He sat down because he couldn't see below his belly since four months. "Your fault that there is two. My fault for feeding them so much. It's okay. Any day now."

Cas smiled and helped him stand up when he was done. "Yeah yeah and what was that position you were laying in?"

"The babies are sitting low on my hips. Spreading my legs gives them more room. It also helps with my back."

"They're inching closer every day. I'd say they should be here by next week. And Charlotte agreed to help out with them. With Ben and Alexis getting their own house soon, we can use his old room as an official nursery. We got the stuff set up in our room but I dont want it like that for forever."

He nodded. "Just warn her that she might see my dick. And his room is a good size for two babies."

"Yes sir" he chuckled. "I feel bad for you. That looks really uncomfortable."

"Being pregnant is uncomfortable. Especially with two."

"You can barely walk on your own. I bet it is." He laid with him and still rubbed his tummy. Dean tried to get comfy again and Cas decided to nuzzle him to make him feel like it was gonna be okay. He knew how much his husband loved the innocent little touches.

But this time, Dean pushed his face away from his neck and pouted. "Don't you dare touch me... I'm so needy. I haven't had your knot in for months. And god... I want it. I need it."

"Well sex this close to you about to pop can send you into labor. The doctor said no sex... so I dont know how to help you. Although, it would probably feel really good since you're so sensitive"

"I know. Which is why I need you to not touch me so intimately right now. You can still rub my belly, though. That feels nice."

He smiled and did so but kept his face away from his neck. The sweet gestures and words he was telling him made his omega coo.

"You're such a sweet alpha... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean could feel the slick threatning to pour out. He just assumed that it was because his alpha always turned him on. But when he felt this liquid start running down his legs, it didn't smell like slick. He closed his eyes and scrunced up his face."Dammit!" He cursed himself. "Alpha... I'm sorry but I think I just peed myself."

Cas got up and helped him get his pants off again, but as soon as the air hit his legs, Dean realized that it wasn't his crotch that was wet.

"Did your water break or are you that needy?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean reached down to see and then looked back at him with a nervous look on his face. "The f-first one." His breathing started picking up because of a contraction but it was barely anything. Only a second or two. He realized that the cramps from earlier were contractions as well and now everything fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Well thats why they moved. Okay then." Cas made him lift his legs up so he could look. He was an expert at this because they did home an at home birth for Axel. And then hr had to deliever Ben in a barn... So they just decided to stay home this time too. Dean trusted his alpha with everything.  "We got plenty of time. How bout we go put you in the bath to relieve some pressure and then I'll set up? Poor Charlotte. Thosr potatoes will have to wait."

"I have time to eat. I'll eat in the damn tub." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Okay okay. Fuck." He then helped him up and set him down in the tub and let him adjust the water and fill it up. Next, he ran down to his daughter. 'Sooner than later. Go feed your mom in the bath when you're done.'

'Why do I have to feed him in the tub?'

'Water just broke. Literally he's got hours, hopefully. So feed him before I gotta make him get out.'

'He's having the babies today?!'

'Well its like 4:30 now... And this might be tmi but he's still pretty much closed up. So it'd gonna be a long night... '

She made a face but nodded. 'Is he naked?'

He nodded but then ran up to put the plastic sheet on their bed and brought the babies beds closer. Charlotte finished cooking and went up to the bathroom.

Dean was basically asleep in the water. He wasn't getting super bad contractions yet to keep him awake. Charlotte just walked right in and sat on the toilet and made sure her eyes didnt look past his chest, but it would've been covered by his belly anyways.

He heard her and looked over. 'Hey love.'

'Open up!' She started trying to feed him. 'how are you feeling?'

He ate happily, 'it hurts.'

'I'm sorry, momma... It'll be over soon and then you'll never have to do it again'

'Yeah. I swear these are my last two. After these, the only babies I want in my house are grandchildren'

'How bad is the pain now?'

'Not too bad. It's just in my belly right now. And it's only like every ten minutes.'

'I'm sorry. And after seeing this, I don't ever want kids. The pain isn't worth it. And I wouldn't be able to hear them cry if they needed something.'

'You can get a vibrating monitor. And the pain is so so worth it.'

'Tommy might..'

'Might what?'

'Help me out if we ever.. Why am I thinking about that? I only met him today'

Dean grinned. 'True mate or just really like him?

'Really like him.' She blushed but kept feeding him 'enough about me.'

'Thanks for cooking, girly.' Dean smiled.

'You're welcome, Momma' Charlotte smiled back. They talked for like the next hour before she got up to go do the dishes. She knew that he was holding back pain just by his facial expressions. And knowing her mother, she had to leave so he wouldn't keep it all in.

As soon as she left and he heard her walk down the steps, he let out a loud whine. Over the last hour, the pain really intensified. "CAS!"

The alpha ran in, wearily. "Yes?"

"Get me out please." He gripped to him tightly. "It hurts."

Cas got him out and dried him off. He helped him lay down and them went to check if he had opened up any.

"How far am i?"

"Not very. We got a lot of time... I think this labor is gonna last a while."

"Fuck!"

"Hey watch your mouth. You can still eat and stuff for a while. Maybe let me help you walk around?"

Dean nodded, so Cas got him up and draped his robe over him. He helped him walk around the house to help speed things up. Dean clung to him and occasionally had to stop because of a contraction. "Where are all of my kids?"

"Charlotte is in there. Axel is with his boyfriend. I dont know bout Ben.."

"They need to be here to meet their siblings." He leaned against him.

He let him sit down on the couch and sat on the floor by his feet. "Wanna call thebelly.

"Yes please." He leaned back and rubbed his belly.

Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Ben first, holding it against his shoulder so he could start rubbing his Omega's feet.

Ben answered after a minute. "Hey dad." 

Dean closed his eyes and moaned through another contraction.

Cas reached up to hold his husbands hand, "why don't you come home please?"

"Why? What was that noise? Please tell me you're not having sex." 

Dean squeezed tight. Cas sighed and spoke again. "Momma is in early labor and he wants you home. Ima hand the phone over to him real quick." 

Dean grabbed it quickly. "Benny Ben..."

Ben smiled "hey momma! I'll be home in like an hour..."

He took a breath. "Okay love.. Just as long as you are here before they are born.. if it's okay with you I want you and Alexis in the room with me. Charlotte will be there too. I'm gonna need some moral support for these two." He said with a chuckle.

'Of course mom. Alexis was hungry so I took her to eat. She's gonna need to learn how to do this from the best."

"She can always choose to go to the hospital. I just don't-" he was cut off by another contraction and vocalized the pain. When it was over he took a breath. "I just don't feel like paying the bills... The ones for the checkups and the stitching I'm going to need are only half of what actual hospital birth is going to cost."

"She said that she wants to be there for you anyways."

"Thank you. It being today was a surprise to all of us. When my water broke I thought I peed on myself. A week and a half. Your brother was a month and your sister two. But you were late. This early is nothing."

"Ah okay. Nothing serious. Hang in there. I have another 8 weeks or less... Or more" he chuckled

"Stick with 8. Hurry home."

"OK mommy. See ya in a bit"

"Bye baby." He hung up and put the phone down. Cas called Axel, but that boy was already on the way over so he didn't answer. So he just texted him to hurry up. Yes, Axel lived with his boyfriend, but he'd been staying with his parents for the past few weeks to help his mom.

Charlotte came out of nowhere and sat beside Dean on the couch and wrapped her arm around him. Dean just smiled and looked at her. Cas looked up and only spoke because he was massaging his husbands feet. But Charlotte knew him well enough to be able to read his lips. "My two favorite people. Can i get either of you anything at the moment?"

"Juice please!" Dean whined. Cat got up to get him his juice. Charlotte looked at her mother again with an excited smile.

'What would their names be again?'

'Well, For two girls it's Sarah and Lilian... Remember your big sister Lily that didn't make it? Thats who she's named after. Two boys it's John and Joshua. For a boy and girl it's John and Lilian.'

'Pretty names.'

'Thanks.' His signing was sloppy because he was fumbling in pain.

'I'm sorry you're hurting mom.' She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He just nodded and waited for it to pass.

'Sorry for blowing you off... That..' He panted. 'That one was rough... But it's not your fault this time. It was your fault when you were born. But not this time.'

She chuckled. 'This is all new. I dont remember the boys being born.'

'You weren't there. For Axel you were with Sam. For Ben I was kidnapped and in a barn. And the hurt is all worth it, I promise. When you hear your babies first cry you forget all about the pain you went through.'

'Mom. I can't hear' she laughed.

He sighed and looked at her. 'Sarcastic hoe' he said then kissed her head.

She frowned. 'I can't hear my kids first cry or laugh and anything and that makes me upset'

'You'll be able to see things and learn to bond with your children in different ways love.'

'How did you bond with me?'

He breathed through another contraction as he signed. 'As soon as we could started to teaching to sign. It was more touching than talk of course. And visuals. Facial expressions+touches is how we did it. We don't need words or hearing to show you that we love you. I hummed and you felt the vibrations rather than the sounds so I still got to sing to you. Your dad spoiled you every chance he got.'

She was trying to keep him distracted. 'I love you, mom' she kissed his cheek. 'And I can't believe that dad admited I was his favorite a minute ago.'

'I love you too, and you are his favorite. Ben and Axel tend to cling to me where as you are his baby girl.'

'Yeah because he saved me or something? Why dont I remember my own birth if it was that traumatic?

'I don't want you to remember.' He said and subconsciously ran his thumb over one of his scars, but they were covered by tattoos.

'Okay mom'


	3. Chapter 3

Cas came back with his juice but held it for him to sip on. He didnt want him to have another contraction and spill it.

Dean smiled at him lovingly as he sipped on it then winced and grit his teeth with a groan. Cas got on the other side of him and held that hand while Charlotte had the other. He put the drink down and rubbed low on his belly. Dean squeezed tight on both of their hands and squeezed his eyes closed because it was a long contraction. Cas went back to the 'intimate touching' and nuzzled him and whispered that he was doing very well so far.

He panted some. "Ch-Check me? That was a big one."

He got down and moved his legs further apart and brought the robe up "well, I'd say you went from nothing to halfway there. How many did you have while I was in the kitchen?"

"Just a couple." He said rested his head on Charlotte.

Charlotte played with his hair and held him.

"They must've been bigger too... Wanna Go to our room?"

"Yes please." Dean whispered. Charlotte let go and tried to follow her dad's movements to try and help him up. Dean clung to both of them and whimpered. Cas laid him down on the bed and propped his feet and knees up with some pillows and he curled up beside him. Charlotte's phone started dinging. She usually felt the vibration part but was too focoused on something else. Dean nuzzled against Cas and took in his scent then tried to tell Charlotte about her phone via sign. The girl's eyes lit up and she ran to go get the texts.

Cas chuckled and held his mate tightly. "I bet thats her new boyfriend."

Dean smiled and nodded. "He better treat her right."

"I already lectured about it." He turned and brushed his hair from his face "this is actually going to suck..."

He nodded. "Tell me about it." He smiled. 

"We need to plan better honestly. Pregnant on your heat... Gives you 3 months the recover before the next one. Will that be enough time to get EVERYtHINg back to normal? When you told me how much you want my knot you got me thinking..."

"I really really hope so. But I'm sorry alpha, you'll need to either where condoms or I have take the pill."

"Oh I know, omega. No more kids" he grinned and kisses him gently.

He kissed him back then pulled away and nodded. "I think I'm going to get my tubes tied. I don't a full uterus removal." 

"Okay. I'm 100% behind you on whatever you decide to do."

"I'll do it after my heat"

Cas nodded and played with his hair. "Can i get you anything else?"

"Get the damn kids out of me."

"Sorry baby... I can't. We have to wait..."

•••

Tom had texted Charlotte, asking if they could go out again soon.

'Yes. But not for like the next week unless we skip school again' she texted back.

'Why not after school tomorrow?'

'Moms having the twins'

'Already?'

'Surprise!'

'Are you excited?' Tommy was honestly upset. He couldn't wait to see her again.

'Very'

'Go back to your mom and we can talk more later?'

'No its okay. Early stages. What are you up to?'

'making dinner.'

'I made potatoes for mom. Don't tell but I snuck a few bites' 'I won't! I promise!' 'Good good. What are you making?' 'Sandwiches. Not used to making my own food.' 'Me neither. But you gotta start somewhere.' 'True!' Axel ran in the door as Charlotte was typing, and scared her when he brushed her shoulder. So she jumped and dropped her phone, causing her to send a weird message. 'Yeahnxndbxbsjzjmsmsn' Also, Alexis and Ben had just gotten home. Alexis was mad at him for all the commotion because she felt sick anyways. "Axel be careful!" She yelled. Tom texted back '??? What???' 'Clumsy ass brother... I'll text you later ❤' 'Bye Charlotte 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean took in a breath and rested his hands on his belly. "Can I please push?"

"Let's see how you are after the next contraction. I dont want you to tear."

He nodded and tried to hold back. "Tell my other babies to come in?" He reaches down to put his hand over his ass because he was scared that he couldn't hold back.

Cas rubbed his arm and sent Axel out because he didnt wanna leave. Dean was struggling and sweating. He tried to get out of his robe. Cas turned the fan off and helped him out of the robe.

"Thanks."

"Yeah babe. Of course." He sat beaide him again. He held his hand tight, "wanna get up again? Maybe you'll open up more..."

Dean took some deep breaths and whimpered. "Y-yeah."

Cas helped him up right as Ben walked in, but then he shielded his eyes. "Ewwwwww mom stop it."

Dean whined in pain. "Fuck off!" Cas had his arm wrapped around his torso to the best of his ability to stabilize him.

Ben sighed and uncovered his face "Sorry mom... Come hug me."

"You gotta come to me baby."

"You need to walk. I'll meet you halfway."

He nodded and slowly started to walk. Cas didnt let go of him just incase. Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around his mom the best he could because the belly got in the way. Dean hugged him back and hid his face against him.

"Hey, I gotcha." Ben smiled. "Its alright momma. It'll be over soon"

Dean purred on top of a groan of pain. "You better appreciate your mate a heck of a lot more after this because she's gotta do it too." He held in a scream, and felt some fluid run down his leg and he started crying.

"Oh I know. I will. But I already do." He smiled. "Mom, we're so lucky. We got good mates." Ben held him close.

"Y-yes we did. But your daddy is gonna be in trouble unless he checks me now. Right now!" He ended with a growl. Dean actually had the sudden strength to get to the bed on his own. The pain was becoming unbearable.

Cas was scared because he'd never heard him growl like that and helped him lay back down and made him spread his legs as far as he could. Dean took a breath to hold off a push. He was bleeding which indicated tearing therefore needed to get the babies out then go to the hospital.

"Dean, baby..." Cas said softly. "Its not all the way there, but we can start trying if you want.." He got up to go get some towels and warm water and had his scissors nearby. First he started to try and sop up the blood and other fluids... He had Charlotte stand beaide him to help. Axel was sitting beside his mom. Ben and Alexis were just watching and encouraging.

Dean nodded and waited for them to get prepared then starting to bear down hard and screamed because of tearing. Cas looked and nothing really happened. Dean started crying even more. "A-alpha I can't do it... It hurts too much."

Cas let him relax. "Let's wait for another one okay..."

Dean tried to sit up and he leaned against his mate. "Don't hate me if I can't do it... I'm scared."

Cas ran his hands through his hair. "No. You can do it. I know you."

Dean didn't say anything because another contraction hit and it took everything in him not to bite the nearest object because of how much it hurt. Cas just held him and kissed his head. And praised him. Another 45 minutes of screaming in agony passed before Dean felt something working its way out on its own. Luckily they were still all set up and he laid down quickly.

"C-cas! It's coming this time." He gasped.

He looked and saw that there was a lot more blood and one of babies trying its hardest to come out on its own. "Alright, Dean. Push again." The omega complied and did so, very hard. Axel was holding onto him tightly. Cas was trying to keep the blood out of the way and help him through it at the same time. "Good job, love... Keep going..."

He panted betweem pushes but luckily the blood kind of made everything slick so the baby was working it's way ot fast. On the next one there was loud crying and screaming, so the baby was okay... But just the head was out. "Get the shoulders out and I'll pull the rest..."

He pulled gently and almost started crying because of the baby boy he was holding. He let Charlotte cut the cord and went to go clean that one up while Dean recovered. Dean didn't feel the need to push again at the moment so he laid back and closed his eyes. Cas went over and sat beside him and handed him over. "Heres half of the new addition..." Dean smiled at Axel then looked at the little boy and poked his little lip gently.  The boy was still crying but much softer now that he had a diaper and was wrapped up in a blanket. "Is this john?"

"Yes he is." He tried to move him so he could eat. He gummed a little but didnt open his eyes. He ate a little but pulled away. The second one was content on staying in. But the big brother wanted out. Dean gladly laid there and just pet his head gently. "My sweet new boy. So soft." Axel was already getting jealous but didn't say anything.

Cas kissed the boys head and then his mate "he's so beautiful already." Dean chuckled softly then looked at his kids and motioned them closer. Axel was the first to look because he was right there. And while Ben and Charlotte and Alexis looked, Cas started trying to clean him up since there was fluids and blood everywhere.

He winced some but let him then smiled at them all. "Johnathan Novak. Named after his grandpa."

Cas smiled. "How long do you wanna wait?"

"I don't know babe. I don't feel like I have to push yet... But I feel so much better. This next one must like it in there. They're not giving me a hard time at all. This one was just eager."

"Alright. Just tell me when" he stood up and let him put his legs down to relax. Dean's whole body was relaxing, to the point where he was starting to close back up. He closed his eyes while holding the baby to his chest, thinking about maybe getting some sleep before the next round. He sat beside him and helped him hold up their new son while he drifted to sleep. All but Cas and Axel decided to leave to let him sleep. Axel wouldn't leave his side. Neither would Cas, except for when the newborn got fussy.

Dean occasionally made a pained noise but just from small contractions. But he woke up because of a bad one, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the other ones with the first baby. Dean carefully got back into position and was thankful for his little nap. The second little one was attached to its big brother so wanted out next. So Cas called the kids back in if they wanted to be there, and  he set John down in his little bed. 

"Ready baby?"

Dean nodded and clearly this one was smaller because it only took a few pushes before the baby fell into Cas's hands. The second one was a little girl. This one wasn't full on crying but she was whimpering. He cleaned her off and made sure her airways were opened up. Dean tried to look at her, so while Cas kept trying to get John settled he put the girl on Dean's chest. Dean purred softly to keep her calm. Cas laid down beside him when John calmed down. Dean looked at them and reached over to play with the little tufts on John's head. All of their kids said hi to them and then walked out to give them their space. Axel didn't want to though.

"Axel, baby please. Give me some alone time with dad... I really need it. But I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I love you."

"I love you more, mom. I'm just scared that they're going to replace me."

Dean pulled him down and kissed his cheek. "No one could ever replace you."

Axel smiled some. "I'll come check on you later."

"Bye baby." Dean smiled and them turned to Cas. "I'm really surprised that he moved out."

"Me too honestly. And Dean... I'm so proud of you. They're so beautiful." He had started crying because he still couldn't process that they had two more kids. They looked just a like despite what they had in their diapers. They both had brown hair as if you mixed both Cas' and Dean's hair color together. They both also had the same greenish blue eye color. Like their siblings they are the perfect mix of mother and father.

Dean smiled at him sleepily and kissed their heads. "I'm proud of me too. I love my Johnathan and Lilian. And my Castiel."

"Do you want me to fix you up or do we need to go to the hospital?" He had his arm protectively around his mate.

He leaned against him. "Hospital. These two need checking on. But thank you for everything alpha. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I know baby. I'll always be your alpha. Don't worry." He kissed his cheek. "I love our family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked XDD

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of work into this so I hope you like it!


End file.
